Qismat Connection
by vampire's feelings
Summary: First ever try on rajvi.. a two shot story. Smmi it's for you. Rajvi fans please peep in...
1. Chapter 1

_**"QISMAT CONNECTION"**_

 _ **CHAPTER#01**_

 _Purvi's father and Rajat's father are best friends rajat has always been out of country he has never seen purvi nor purvi has seen him she is a medical student future doctor. Her father gets a heart attack and he pleads to his friend (rajat's father) to take care of his daughter after him as she has no one except him._

 _Rajat's father: purvi ko mai apni beti bna k rakhon ga... Mai oski shadi apny bety say karana chahta hon..._

 _Purvi's father feels so relieved and happily agrees. Purvi is his obedient daughter she also agrees with her father's a month purvi's father's condition gets worse he gets a major heart attack and in that situation his only wish is to see his daughter married_

 _on the other hand rajat's father tries to convince him but he denies_

 _No way dad... Mai ye shadi nai kar sakta.. Asay kesay kisi say bhi mai shadi kar lon.. Mai ny to os lrki ko dekha tk nai hai to osy life partner kesay bna lon.._

 _Rajat's father: rajat tumay ye shadi krni parygi... Yeh mery dost ki akhri khwahish hai beta... Please tumaray dad tumhain request kr rhy hain..._

 _Rajat's mom: rajat beta maan jao... Mana k tum nai janty purvi ko par... Is wqt ye karna zarori hai theak hai bd mai mt nibhana tum ye rishta par abi to maan jao..._

 _After convincing him alot finally rajat agrees_

 _huh fine mai yeh shadi kr to longa par osy keh dijea ga k mujh say kuch bhi expect mt kary..._

 _Finally they got married their marriage was very simple just in the presence of family members. Rajat does not even see purvi's face. Next day after marriage, rajat leaves country without telling any one purvi gets so dishearted whatever the situation was he is her husband and every girl expects a lot from her husband after few days purvi's father dies purvi gets more sad she knew that her father did not has much time thats why he took the decission of her marriage..._

 _Two years has passed by now purvi is now doing house job_

 _purvi: uncle aunty mjhay ap say kuch kehna hai..._

 _Rajat's father: han bolo beta..._

 _Purvi: mai is ghar mai nai rehna chahti... Jb mera husband he yahan nai to rehny ka kia faida... Mai alg apartment mai rehna chahti hon.._

 _RF: laikin beta.. Tum asay kesay... Tum meri beti ki tarah ho tumhain kesay kahen aur janay don... Rajat ki waja say mai bht sharminda hon... Mujhy mauf kr do beta.._

 _Purvi: nai nai uncle ye kia kr rhy hain ap... Mujhay kisi say koi shikayat nai... Isay qismat ka likha samajh kar qubool kr chuki hon mai.. Bas please ap meri yeh baat maan lain.. Mujhay permission day dain..._

 _She just wants to go away from his house where every second she feels herself as a burden she wants to forget that she is married and that she has a husband she wants to focus on her career and it's somehow possible only if she goes away from his house then maybe her mind can get freedom from his thoughts_

 _RF: theak hai beta agar tumhari yahe marzi hai to yahe sahe..._

 _After few days she finds herself an apartment and shifts in it... She gets busy in her job and studies_

 _ **ON OTHER SIDE**_

 _Rajat has returned back and he has not informed any one as he wants to give surprise to his parents.. He is on his way from airport when his car gets crashed. he gets injured badly and is taken to hospital. When he opens his eyes he finds a girl standing near bed in white coat checking a file she seems to be doctor. He looks at her keenly.. She indeed is beautiful. She's busy in file her hair strands are disturbing her by coming on her face and she is continueously tucking them behind her ear. He gets lost in this view he observes her very carefully and he feels something in his heart.. Was he getting into this girl... Why is she looking so special to him. He feels as if he knows this girl. As if he has some deep connection with her. The girl looks up and notices him._

 _Oh apko hosh agya... Apk ghar walon ko inform kar dia gya hai they'll be here soon..._

 _She says in a profesional tone and is about to leave. Rajat's heart starts beating faster he wants to stop her and... There.. She turns and looks at him_

 _are you feeling well? Drd ziada to nai ho raha?_

 _Her voice becomes soft her eyes reveals the concern which she has for him. He just looks at her without saying anything and nodes slowly. She smiles lightly and goes out_

 _kon hai ye larki... Kion mujhay pehli nazar mai he ye itni achi lagi... Pehly to kbi kisi lrki ko dekh k asa feel nai howa.._

 _She comes out and wipes tears from corner of her eyes_

 _to tum wapis aa gye... Huhh pata nai.. Tumara decission kia hoga... huh mai kion soch rhi hon ye sb llaikin Agr.. Agr os ny chor dia mjy to..._

 _She feels her heart aching at this thought._

 _Rajat's parents arrive at the hospital_

 _RM (rajat's mother): yeh kia halat hogai meray bety ki,.. Huh beta tum bata to dety k tum arahy ho tumharay dad khud tumhain recieve karny aa jatay..._

 _Rajat is still lost somewhere_

 _rajat... Tum sy baat kar rhi hon mai..._

 _Rajat: aaa mom wo... Mai ny socha apko surprise don..._

 _RF: tum bhi na... Agr kuch ho jata to... Kia karty hum han..._

 _Rajat: mom dad just chill... I am absolutely fine now.._

 _Week has passed rajat has not even asked about his wife he behaved the way as if nothing like that has ever happened. From that day evey time he used to think of her he went to that hospital too but came e back without talking to her as he did not know what to say. How stupid will he look if he goes to her and say that he loves her without even knowing her._

 _One day purvi was leaving for hospital when her car got punctured so she went to bus stop and waited for the bus to come.. Sunddenly group of boys surrounded her she felt that something bad is going to happen she started to walk but they came after her and made a circle around her_

 _Boy 1: oye hoye item check kar yarrr... He gave her a very dirty look_

 _Boy 2: ak dm mast item hai bhai... Chal zara try to karain.._

 _He started walking towards her she stepped backward_

 _ddor hato mujh say... Janay do mujhay..._

 _He held her by her arm_

 _asay kesay janay dain jan-e-man..._

 _She tried to slap him but other boy caught her hand tightly and twisted it behind her back she felt so much pain tears started to roll down her cheeks.._

 _Bht heroin bnti hai han... Ruk abi btata hon tujhy..._

 _She tried to free herself_

 _aahh cchoro mujhy... Mai ny kaha choroo..._

 _And to thier surprise a person comes in between and kicks those boys and covers purvi in his arms. She is so scared she holds his shirt tightly and closes her eyes_

 _pplease bachao mujhy..._

 _Person: tumhain darnay ki zarorat nai hai... Meray hoty hway koi tumhain chona to door gandi nazron say dekh b nai skta..._

 _He signals purvi to get back and the boys attack him he fights back with full strength but he is alone and they are four people meanwhile police comes there and arrest the boys purvi gives her statement to the police. After police has left she looks at him his shirt has blood on it his head is bleeding and corner of his lips too has blood on it her eyes gets filled with tears she comes near him_

 _rrajat...kkia zarorat ti un say larny ki han... Ddekho kia halat hogai tumhari... Kitni chot lagi hai... Kitna drd ho raha hoga..._

 _She tries to wipe blood from his lips corner with her dupatta... He is just lost in her. She's only his doctor then why is she showing so much concern why she can't see him in pain.. Questions starts popping up in his mind.._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Heyyy... First rajvi fic.. Hope it's not very bad simmi (I can call you that right)..**_

 _ **So how are these two people going to know their feelings for each other? and what will be rajat's reaction when he comes to know that his wife is non other then purvi?**_

 _ **Please do tell me through your reviews that how was this chappy... Till then Take care bye...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER#02**_

 _Rajat: tumhain meri itni fikr kion ho rhi hai han..._

 _Purvi looks at him and gets back_

 _nnai... Wo tum.. Mmai.._

 _Rajat: tum mai kia?_

 _Purvi: (composing herself) tum meri waja say laray aur chot lgi tumhain.. Bas isi lea.. Tumain kia zarorat ti bech mai parny ki hmm?_

 _Rajat: (looking in her eyes) kion k mai nai bardasht kr sakta k koi tumhain buri nazar say dekhay bhi..._

 _Purvi's pov: ye asa kion keh raha hai kahen uncle aunty ny isy bta to ni dia k mai..._

 _Rajat: chlo mai tumhain drop kr deta hon..._

 _Purvi nodes and sits in his car he drops her to the hospital_

 _Rajat starts to think more about her he starts liking her and finally decides to confess. One day he follows her to her apartment she goes inside he comes after her_

 _hey..._

 _Purvi: (getting shocked) ttum! Tum yahan kia kar rahay ho han?_

 _Rajat: mai tum say baat karna chahta hon.. Andr nai bulao gi?_

 _Purvi: (looking at him seriously) mai anjaan logon ko andar nai bulati.._

 _Rajat: (looking into her eyes coming close to her) aur tum say kis ny keh dia k mai koi anjan hon?_

 _Purvi: (confusedly) what? Huh kkia mtlb hai tumhara han?_

 _Rajat: matlb ye... K jb sy tumhain dekha hai tb sy ak ajeeb si feeling arahi hai jesay..._

 _Purvi's heart statrs beating faster she looks at him_

 _jjesay?_

 _Rajat: jesay tum say koi bht gehra rishta ho mera... Jesay tumhain meray lea banaya gya ho... Jesay tum par mera haq ho..._

 _He gets lost in her. He removes hair strands from her face and rubs her cheek with his thumb_

 _kon ho tum purvi... Kion ati ho roz khawabon mai khayalon mai? Kion itna dewana ho gya hon mai tumharay lea..._

 _Purvi's eyes get filled with tears but she prevents them to fall and turns to other side_

 _ap ko chalay jana chahea!_

 _Rajat: nai purvi... Aj mai asay nai jaonga... Aj mai kehna chahta hon k mujhay... Huh mai Rajat Kumar apny poray hosh o hawas mai yeh baat keh raha hon k purvi.. I love you.. Muhabbat hogai hai tum say aur shadi karna chahta hon tum say..._

 _Purvi turns to him and looks at him with surprised look_

 _purvi's pov: kitna intizar kia tha is pal ka mai nay rajat... Kaan taras gye thy ye alfaz sunny ko... Laikin aj tum ny ye kaha b to anjanay mai.. Baghair janay k mai wahe larki hon jissay tum shadi ki raat he thukra k chly gye ty..._

 _Rajat holds her by shoulder_

 _kia soch rhi ho purvi... Dekho tum wo perfect lrki ho jo mjhy chahea thi hmesha say. (he starts to think of his wife) wo nahi..._

 _Purvi looks at him she is somehow happy with rajat's confession but deep inside she feels bad that these feelings are not for his wife it's for girl he has just met.. He doesn't even care for his wife_

 _dekho rajat.. Tum ny jo kehna ta keh dia aur mai ny sun lia ab tum ja sakty ho..._

 _Rajat: laikin pur... But before he could complete she cuts him_

 _bass! Kaha na.. Just leave..._

 _Rajat looks at her with sad and disapointed look and leaves without saying a word..._

 _Next day rajat comes to his mother_

 _mom... Wo larki kahan hai?_

 _RM: kon larki?_

 _Rajat: wahe jis say ap logon ny meri shadi karai ti... Kahan hai wo..._

 _RM: tum kion poch rahay ho?_

 _Rajat: o come on mom... Wo bivi hai meri mai poch b nai sakta os k baray mai?_

 _RM: bht jaldi nai khayal aya tum ko pochnay ka... Anyways wo yahan nai hai is wqt..._

 _Rajat: what? To phr kahan hai?_

 _RM: tumhain kia karna hai jan kar beta.. Jb tumhain os say taaluq he nai rakhna to phr pochnay ka maqsad?_

 _Rajat: huhh mom... Han theak hai nai rkhna os sy koi taaluq laikin mjy ak bar os sy baat kr k sb clear karna hai k hum dono sat nai reh sakty... Mai kisi aur sY pyar krny laga hon..._

 _RM: kia! Kisi aur... Huh kis say han?_

 _Rajat: mom.. Bas hai koi... Acha apko yad hai wo doctor os hospital mai..._

 _RM: (remembring something) purvi!_

 _Rajat: aap... Ap janti hain osy?_

 _RM: aaa nai nai bas oska naam yad hai... Os say pyar karty ho tum?_

 _Rajat: ji mom... Pata nai kion bas pehli nazar mai he wo mujhay achi lag gai ti..._

 _RM: (supressing her smile) aa theak hai mai tumhari bivi ko bulwa longi sham ko... Tum kar laina os say baat..._

 _Rajat: hmm okay mom_

 _he goes away while his mom gets really happy that indirectly he has fallen in love with his wife may be it's another trick of fate. May be she is his final destination. She is the one that is made for him._

 _ **IN EVENING:**_

 _Rajat comes back to home her mom tells him that his wife is waiting for him upstairs in his room he comes in his room and finds a girl standing there. Her back is towards him. He gets a feeling that it's a fimiliar figure he takes two steps forward.._

 _Ahm..._

 _The girls gets alert she stands still..._

 _Rajat: dekho... Tum jo b ho jo b naam hai tumhara mai nai janta... Na he janna chahta hon. Mai srf itna kehna chahta hon tum say k mai is shadi ko agy nai barha skta.. Tum say relation nai rkh sakta pehlay to koi khas wajah b nai ti... Magar ab.. Ab koi hai jis k sat mai apni pori zindagi bitana chahta hon... Rajat gets lost in thoughts of purvi her face comes in front of his eyes that beautiful face ... Those brown eyes, that sweet innocence of her.. He simles to himself and comes out of trance on hearing her voice._

 _Mai samajh sakti hon... Mai b zabardasti apki zindagi mai shamil nai hona chahti..._

 _Rajat gets shocked on hearing this known voice he looks at her keenly_

 _kkon ho tum!_

 _He comes near her and turn her to his side and is shocked to see his one and only love in front of him..._

 _Purvi!_

 _Purvi looks at him and supresses her smile._

 _Apki bivi! Wahe larki jissay ap chorna chahtay hain kion k ap kisi aur ko chahtay hain..._

 _Purvi knows she is the girl he loves as he had confessed it but she is in mood of teasing him she looks at him with dead serious expression. Rajat gets astonished on her such behaviour he holds her by her shoulders._

 _Kia hogya hai purvi... Mai tumhe ko to chahta hon... I can't believe it! Tum wahe larki ho jis say meri shadi hwe... Mai itny saal door raha tum say... Mujhay samaj nai araha khush hon ya hairan... Log to apnay pyar ko paanay k lea kia kia karty hain aur meri muhabbat to pehlay say he mery pas ti meri wife..._

 _Purvi supresses her smile and steal her glance._

 _Galat! Blkul galat soch rhy hain ap... Mai nai reh sakti ab ap k saat... What if mai wo larki na hoti jis say apko pyar howa hota... Agar meri jaga wahan koi aur doctor hoti to apko os say b ishq ho jata... Hai na?_

 _Rajat looks at her with unbelieveable look_

 _are you insane? Huh muhabbat asay he kisi say b nai ho jati... Muhabbat to osi say hoti hai jis say honi hoti hai... Jis say hona opar walay ny likha hota hai... Tum na hoti to koi na hota... Purvi... Tum ab b nai samjhi? Tum meri lea bani ho... Humari asay achanak shadi aur dobara asay anjan logon ki tara milna... Opar wala already hmari qismat connection kar chuka ta... (he holds her hand lovingly) os ny tumharay in hathon ki lakeeron mai mujhay likh dia ta purvi..._

 _Purvi looks at him with so much love in her eyes her eyes get filled with happy tears she smiles and kisses on his hand._

 _Bht intizar kia tumhara mai ny rajat... Aj mujhay meray sabr ka phal mil he gaya... Tum aj meray ho... Mujhay chahtay ho... Waqai ye qismat connection he to hai..._

 _Rajat looks into her eyes but suddenly his expression changes_

 _wait a minute... Mai nahi janta ta k tum meri wife ho... Par tum! Tum to janti ti na k mai tumhara husband hon... Phr b tum khamosh rhi!_

 _Purvi shifts her gaze and bites her lower lip_

 _aaa wwo mai..._

 _Rajat cups her face and make her look into his eyes and looks into her eyes so intensely_

 _wo mai kia han! Tum ny jan kar itna sataya mujhay... Right!?_

 _Purvi's heart starts beating fastly she shivers on his touch and contineously bites her lower lip in nervousness_

 _rrajat... Mmai batanay wali ti..._

 _Rajat: (keeps other hand on her waist and pulls he closer still with serious expressions) laikin tum nay nahi bataya doctor purvi kumar..._

 _He rubs her lower lip with his thumb looking at her lips. Purvi starts blushing she could not stand his intense look now so she down her gaze_

 _rajat: ab to saza banti hai na..._

 _He squeeze her waist and she moans a bit_

 _rrajat... Kkia kar rhy ho choro please..._

 _Rajat: asay kesay chor don han... Bht sata lia tum nay mujhay.. Ab bari apki hai Mrs kumar... Are you ready?_

 _He looks at her naughtily her cheeks get red her hands are on his chest she gives him one shy look..._

 _Rajat: ufff zalim! Tumhara ye sharmana... Ba-khuda.. Marwaye ga kisi din..._

 _She laughs and playfully punches on his chest_

 _kitnay filmy ho tum..._

 _Rajat: jb opar wala itni haseen bivi bina kisi mehnat k day day to insan filmy ho he jata hai sweet heart..._

 _He cups her face and seals her lips with his she feels a layer of pleasure thoroughout her body she has waited for this time so her wait is over... He's all hers.. They have passionate kiss and are disturbed by knock at the door it's rajat's mom_

 _ahm ahm... Disturb kar dia na... Par ab ye disturbance chalti rhygi jb tk tum dono ki shadi nai ho jati..._

 _They both look at each other in confusion and then at rajat's mom._

 _Shadi..? But mom humari shadi ho chuki hai..._

 _RM: han han laikin phr say hogi dhoom dham say.. Sari rasmon k saat... Aur tb tk.._

 _She comes close to rajat and holds his ear._

 _Aaouch mom..._

 _RM: tb tk tum meri beti say nai mil skty samjh..._

 _Rajat: (irritated and sad) no way mom... Ap asa kesay kar sakti hain. Apny iklotay betay py itna zulm..._

 _RM: chup kar besharam... Ye zulm teri saza hai purvi ko itnaa satanay k lea..._

 _Rajat: aur jo itny dinon say ye mujhay sata rhi ti anjaan ban kar oska kia han..._

 _He shows cute anger and purvi supresses her laugh_

 _RM: itnaay ootawlay kion ho rhy ho rajat... Purvi tumhari he hai.. Bas kuch din sabr kr lo..._

 _Rajat makes face and goes out of room_

 _hahaha purvi beta... Tum khush ho na?_

 _Purvi: ji aunty.. Bht khush... Asa lg raha hai meray saray dukh mit gye hain aj..._

 _RM: ainda aunty bola na to naraz ho jana hai mai ny... Jb mai ny tumhain beti kaha hai to tum b mujhay maa bol do na..._

 _Purvi: (hugging her) ji maa sorry..._

 _Rajat comes and sits in launch on sofa murmmering his dad comes and sits next to him placing hand on his shoulder_

 _mai tumhaain samajh sakta hon beta... Actually is phase say hum b guzar chuky hain... Tumhari dadi ji ny b koiii qasar nai chori ti mujhay tarsanay mai..._

 _Rajat looks at him and they both start laughing meanwhile purvi and rajat's mom come too.._

 _RM: ye bap beta kis khushi mai itna hand rhy hain koi humain b to bataye bai..._

 _RF: ye humari secret baat hai apko kion batain..._

 _Purvi is just standing her face has smile on it and eye are filled with tears.._

 _Mmujhay aj mera husband he nai.. Maa aur baba b mil gye hain... Mai khuda ka jitna shukr karon km hai..._

 _RF: betaa... Tum ho he itnii achi... Apny pyar say sb ko apna bana lia aur khuda apny achy bandon k saat kbi bura nai hony deta... Huhh aj meray dost ki aatma ko b sakon mil gya hoga..._

 _RM: bas bas... Bht senti batain ho gai.. Ab tayarian shuro karni hai akhr ko meray iklotay betay ki shadi hai..._

 _Everyone smiles and they share a family hug._

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I hope you liked this story... Looking forward to your reviews. And thank you everyone who read and reviewed..**_

 _ **Simi I hope that was not very below your expectations.**_


End file.
